


Study Secrets

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, Pining, Schmoop, blink and you miss it spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been roommates forever.  Jensen’s got an interesting method of studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by deceptivemirror.

Jensen is a good student.

Actually, that’s an understatement. Jensen is a great student. He’s been Jared’s roommate ever since they were both freshmen at UT and while Jared, as a music major, tends to slack a bit, Jensen has always had straight A’s. He’s never even gotten an A-minus. And he’s a neurobiology major. Jared pretty much lives in awe of him.

Jensen’s also kind of a slut.

Jared didn’t realize that bit until they’d moved off campus into a nearby apartment. It wasn’t big; just two bedrooms and a kitchen/living room combo. A couple of weeks after moving in, Jensen had apparently decided to break it in. Which had meant Jared heard his roommate getting fucked. All. Night. Long.

Sure, back when they’d shared a dorm, Jensen had disappeared a lot, but Jared had just assumed he was pulling late nights at the library. Maybe some nights he had been studying. But once they’d moved in together, Jared had realized that the late nights were actually due to what practically amounted to a harem of fuck-buddies, all waiting to service Jensen at a moment’s notice.

When Jared had first carefully broached the subject with Jensen—after seeing a strange man leaving Jensen’s room for the third night in a row—Jensen had just blinked at him. “They’re study-buddies,” Jensen had told him.

Jared had rolled his eyes. “C’mon, man. The walls aren’t that thick. I can, you know, hear.” He’d blushed a bit at that because, yeah, he’d definitely heard.

“I would hope so,” Jensen had said mildly, but there’d been an evil glint in his eyes. “Not being able to hear might be somewhat problematic for a musician.”

Having retrieved his morning coffee and turned Jared into a sputtering mess, Jensen had peacefully padded back to his room. As he’d walked away, he’d left Jared with a clear view of the hickies on the back of his neck.

Jared had quickly learned that Jensen didn’t like to talk about his… arrangements. Not much had changed as they’d gotten older.

As is evidenced by the guy currently leaving the apartment with an awkward wave at where Jared is seated at the kitchen table. Jared thinks he might have seen this one before, but he can’t be sure. In general, he tries to ignore Jensen’s hook-ups. Especially lately, because he’s been feeling some pinches of jealousy whenever he sees them.

Jared has always known that Jensen is gay. Jensen’s always known that Jared’s gay. Back in their freshmen year, it’d just made them closer friends. They—or at least Jared—had never even considered the other in a romantic light.

Jared doesn’t know when that changed. All he knows is that one day he’d looked up at Jensen, who’d been eating ramen with noodles dangling from his mouth, and he’d known. In a moment of clarity, he’d realized that Jensen was it. No one else would ever compare to Jensen.

That had been six months ago. 

Sighing, Jared nibbles at his slightly-burnt toast dejectedly. He’d been attempting to muster up the nerve to say something for months. Unfortunately, as the very last finals of their undergraduate career had gotten closer, the number of hook-ups for Jensen had nearly doubled. Jensen is supposed to be studying for his life like Jared, not fucking. Jared doesn’t get it.

He’s still pouting over it when Jensen wanders out from his room. “Morning,” Jensen says. He’s already dressed and amazingly perky for someone who’d gotten nailed four times last night, by Jared’s count.

Jared just grunts back, staring at Jensen’s ass as he bustles about making his morning coffee. If Jensen is perky, then his ass is even perkier. It seems all the happier for the pounding it had received. Jensen’s ass is a traitor to Jared’s cause.

“How’s studying going?” Jensen asks, because he’s Jensen and, despite all the sex he’s been getting, finals are probably all he’s been thinking about. He probably recites facts while he’s getting fucked. He definitely probably does, because finals are next week. Jared is fucked. Insert panic here.

Jared sprawls over their kitchen table pathetically. “Not good,” he whines. “I can’t concentrate. I get so bored. I wish you’d teach me your magical study skills.”

Jensen snorts. “You’ve gotten by on your own for four years now. I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine.”

“No, I won’t,” Jared says despairingly. “I’m all distracted. I can’t focus for shit.”

When Jensen looks at him this time, there’s a hint of concern. “Distracted? Jared, is something bothering you?”

Jared lets out a puff of air, blowing his bangs up. “I don’t know. Maybe,” he mumbles petulantly. If he could see Jensen’s ass, he’d glare at it. There’s no ‘maybe’ about it. He knows full well what’s distracting him. “The point is,” he says, filled with fresh determination, “I need help. Teach me your ways, oh wise one.”

When Jensen continues to look reluctant, Jared resorts to full-out pleading, complete with puppy-dog eyes. “Please, please, Jensen? I really need your help. I won’t tease you if it’s weird or anything. I’d never do that to my best friend.”

The last sentence seems to break Jensen’s resolve. “Fine,” he huffs out, crossing his arms. “But there are a few conditions.”

Perking up, Jared nods quickly, like an over-achieving bobble-head. “Yeah. Sure. Of course. Shoot.”

“One—” Jensen holds up a finger “—my method don’t work for all people. Don’t blame me if it has an adverse effect on you or doesn’t help that much.”

Jared kind of wants to laugh, but Jensen looks super serious, so he just nods. “No blaming. Got it.”

Jensen looks like he doesn’t quite believe it, but he continues anyway. “Two, my method might cause you some… discomfort, for lack of a better word, even if it is effective. If you feel seriously uncomfortable, just tell me and we can stop.”

He pauses, and it takes Jared a moment to figure out he is waiting for some kind of response. Jared nods silently, because he’s pretty sure he’d just bombard Jensen with questions if he spoke. Like, for instance, what the hell is this secret study method anyway?

“Lastly,” Jensen says and he takes a deep breath, as if steeling himself, “there’s a reason why I haven’t you this before. You’re my best friend and…” He swallows, and Jared is surprised by the anxious expression on his friend’s face. Jensen is not normally one to display much vulnerability. “I’d be very upset if things changed between us because of this. I don’t want you to become awkward around me or weird or—”

Standing, Jared cuts him off by wrapping Jensen up in a big bear hug. Jensen instantly begins squirming against him, but Jared holds on tight and ignores his half-hearted struggles. “I promise I won’t do that to you,” he says firmly. “You’re my very special Jenny-poo and I would never let anything happen to—”

“That’s great, Jared,” Jensen growls, cutting him off. “Now can you please stop suffocating me?”

Jared releases him with a sunny smile. Grumbling under his breath, Jensen pulls at his clothes like Jared had moved them hugely out of place. There’s a sweet, pink tinge on his cheeks that Jared adores. Seeing Jared’s gleeful expression, Jensen scowls and pokes him in the chest. “My room at one. We’ll start studying then. Bring your books and shit,” Jensen snarls before stomping off, his ass waving in a sassy goodbye.

If Jared’s studying with Jensen tonight… that means Jensen won’t be able to have one of his hook-ups over! Jared brightens even further at the thought. 

At one in the afternoon, Jared knocks cheerily on Jensen’s door. Knocking isn’t something that comes easily to him, but Jensen had drilled it into him back when they shared a single room dorm. “I don’t want you to open the door when I’m getting changed or jerking off or something,” Jensen had said, quite reasonably. “So knock.”

“Come in,” Jensen calls out and Jared is jolted out of the past. With Jensen’s permission, he barges in cheerily. Even though they live together and are best friends, Jared rarely gets to spend much time in Jensen’s room. It’s a shame, because it’s a really comfy room. There’s a plush green shag rug in the middle of the room with Jensen’s bed right beside it. Jared had made fun of Jensen their freshmen year because he’d always had an excess of pillows and blankets on his bed, and time hasn’t changed much. There’s about six pillows on Jensen’s bed and a couple of throws at the foot of the bed as well. Jared’s pretty tempted to go flop down on said bed, but Jensen’s seated on the rug, leaning back against his bed as he squints at one of his books. He’s chewing on the end of his highlighter as he stares and Jared thinks it’s about the most precious thing ever.

After a few seconds, Jensen looks up and blinks at him. “Sit down, you idiot,” he says fondly. “And get started studying.”

“But…” Jared trails off, confused. “I thought you were teaching me your special trick?”

“I’m going to,” Jensen says mildly. “Be patient. Start studying and let me know when it gets hard for you to concentrate.”

Slowly, Jared settles down on the floor, sprawling out on the rug with his books and notes in front of him. He chances a glance at Jensen and notices that his friend’s arms are tense, even though he’s just studying. Whatever Jensen is going to show him, it’s got him really nervous.

An hour ticks by and it gets to the point where Jared can’t bear it anymore. With a groan, he rolls onto his back and shakes his head. “I’m done. I can’t do this. No music, no distractions, no anything, but I’ve still read the same sentence ten times in a row without ever really reading it.”

Jensen closes his book with a snap, a slight smirk on his face. He looks more like he’s trying to be smug than like he actually is. “No endurance,” he scoffs, but Jared can see how uncomfortable he is. “I guess it’s time for me to show you then.”

He crawls closer to Jared, and Jared’s dick definitely takes an interest in the way Jensen’s ass swings as he does so. “Hey, Jen,” he says, getting a little worried himself, “you don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable. No uncomfortable-ness, remember?”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “I’ll be fine. I’ve done this a million times before.” He draws in a quick breath and nods his head, seemingly to himself. “Okay, take off your pants. Boxers too.”

Blinking, Jared’s mouth falls open to ask what is exactly is going to happen, but then he gets distracted because Jensen is taking his pants off. 

He’s seen Jensen naked before loads of times, what with the whole living together thing. Still, he colors at the sight and quickly ducks his head to focus on taking his own pants and boxers off.

His dick, he’s ashamed to note, is half-hard already, just because of the situation. For a second, he hopes that Jensen won’t notice, then he looks up and sees that Jensen’s already smirking, eyes trained on Jared’s dick. Jared gasps as Jensen reaches out and grips Jared’s cock with his right hand. “Nice,” Jensen comments, slightly amused. He gives it a couple of tugs and it twitches in his grip. Jared’s pretty sure his whole body is beet red. “I’m glad you’re already turned on,” Jensen says, and this time he sounds like Jared is some kind of very fascinating experiment. “That’ll make this even easier.”

“Make w-what easier?” Jared stutters, but Jensen is already pulling him back down to the carpet. 

Jensen pulls out a tube filled with clear liquid from under his bed. He pours what Jared belatedly realizes must be lube over the fingers of his right hand and then moves to get on his hands and knees, ass facing Jared. “You know how you asked when we first moved into the apartment about all the guys I had over?”

Jared’s too distracted by the sight of Jensen’s lube-slicked fingers circling his hole to come up with a coherent reply. Luckily, Jensen doesn’t seem to mind. He continues, tone even except for the small moans that break through as he pushes his fingers in. “I wasn’t lying to you when I said they were study-buddies,” Jensen pants. “They just weren’t your traditional study-buddies.”

There’s three fingers in Jensen’s hole now and he’s rocking rhythmically backwards, fucking himself on his own hand. “You see,” he gasps, and then lets out a loud moan as he very obviously crooks his fingers. Jared has to grab the base of his dick to keep from coming. “When I was fourteen, I figured out that orgasms would give me a rush. A lot of other people get sleepy after getting off, but I… I get a burst of energy.” He pauses and pulls his fingers out to their tips before slamming them back in with a hiss. “I get so much more focused… and later on I figured out it was even better the more intense the orgasm was. So I started sleeping around. And it worked wonders.” Jensen tosses a grin over his shoulder at Jared, who is still frozen in place. “So. You wanna fuck me now?”

Jared doesn’t even bother answering. He scrambles to cover the short distance between himself and Jensen, covering Jensen’s back with his chest in a matter of seconds. Jensen’s fingers pull out, only to grab something else from beneath his bed and shove it in Jared’s hand. “Condom,” Jensen commands and Jared rips the wrapper open with his teeth. He’d never actually managed that particular trick before, so he stares at the condom for a moment until Jensen wiggles his ass impatiently beneath him. 

With a deep breath, Jared rolls on the condom carefully, because he knows better than to mess around with that shit. After that, though, he doesn’t waste time, lining up quickly and pushing deep into Jensen.

Jensen lets out this punched-out groan that is actually the hottest thing ever. Jared kisses the back of Jensen’s neck once, before adjusting himself to get more leverage. He grabs Jensen’s hips and rocks back before slamming back in.

“Jared!” Jensen cries out, all high-pitched and breathy. Jared doesn’t let up from there, fucking into Jensen’s tight, hot body with all the enthusiasm, exuberance, and skill his twenty-two year old body can give. He’s not as experienced as Jensen, but damn if he’s gonna let that get in his way.

“Mmmm, yeah,” Jensen practically purrs, tipping his head back and bucking his hips backwards. His pretty little ass is bouncing with each of Jared’s thrusts and Jared grins down at it. It’s going to be the happiest, perkiest ass in the world by the time he’s done with it.

He moves one hand from Jensen’s hip to grab one ass-cheek, kneading it until it turns pink. It makes Jensen’s body flutter around his cock and Jensen arch back into it. Jared gives the pink skin a teasing little slap that makes Jensen yelp before thrusting into him all the harder.

His hair is matted with sweat and the muscles in his thighs are starting to cramp, but Jared has never felt better.

When Jensen starts moaning louder and more desperately, Jared adjusts his angle so he can reach down and give Jensen’s dick a couple of clumsy strokes. It only takes two or three before Jensen is coming, muscles rippling around Jared’s cock as he does so. Jared leans his forehead against Jensen’s back as he snaps in once, twice more, before grunting and coming.

They stay still for moment and Jared relishes the lingering intimacy until the squeeze of Jensen’s ass becomes uncomfortable. He pulls out with a grimace, disposing of the condom as quickly as he can. Damn, he hates the things.

When he looks back from the trashcan, Jensen has relaxed down onto his front, laying on his stomach with his book open in front of him again. He’s writing in his notebook much faster than he was before, forehead furrowed cutely as he works. 

Jared wanders over and kneels beside him. “Hey, Jensen,” Jared says, and Jensen looks up, one eyebrow raised. Leaning in, Jared dusts a kiss over Jensen’s lips. He only moves an inch away before saying, “I know you said you didn’t want things to change. But… is that kind of change okay?”

Jensen smiles, tilting his head up to kiss Jared back, plush lips sweet and chaste. “Yeah,” he breathes. “That’s okay.” He pulls back with happily flushed cheeks. “Now get studying.”

 

*

 

Four years later:

“Jared!” Jensen calls from the office in their new house. “Come here! I need your help.”

Jared sets his down his guitar with a grin and pads through the hallway to where his boyfriend is. Sure enough, there Jensen is, bent over his desk, bare-ass naked. Jared sidles up behind him, stroking a hand over Jensen’s ass affectionately. “What is it today? Crossword got you stumped again?”

“Sudoku,” Jensen grumbles, wriggling beneath him. “Now fuck me so I can figure this out!”

“Glad to help,” Jared says, and he unbuckles his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 was fucking with me and I couldn't get the itallics to stay in, so I apologize for the lack of emphasis.


End file.
